Kousetsu Tora
| image = | name = | kanji = こうせつとら | romanji = | race = Shinigami | birthday = January 11th | age = Late Thirties | gender = Male | height =6'5 | weight = 165 | eyes = Blue | hair = Blonde | blood type = B | unusual features = | affiliation = Ninth Division | previous affiliation = | occupation = Captain of the Ninth Division | previous occupation = | team = Ninth Division | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Soul Society | marital status = | relatives = | education =Shinō Academy | status = Deceased | shikai = Howaido Tora | bankai = }} }} (こうせつとら, literally meaning Snow Tiger), better known by his official title of White Tiger (ホワイドとら, Howaido Tora) was a blunt and rude Shinigami who served as Captain of the Ninth Division prior to Kei Yume's exile and was partially responsible for the events that unfolded, albeit he was an unknowing participant in the plot. He is one of the various supporting characters of Bleach: Tribulations as Kousetsu was the acting Captain during his early years. Although he seemingly ignored the young Kei, he noted his vast potential and attempted to aide him in his growth. However, it unfortunately backfired due to the unforeseen actions of his Vice-Captain. Unaware of Kei's fate, he continued to diligently serve his position until he mysteriously passed away several years later. Despite Kousetsu's unfortunate death, Kei and Company still warmly remember their former superior and often make funny remarks about him during the storyline. During Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi), Kei would often make trips to Kousetsu's grave, leaving the Captain's favorite drink every time. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Introduction Arc *'An Unwanted Truth' Equipment Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Power: As the Captain of the Ninth Division, Kousetsu naturally boasted a great amount of spiritual power. As a reference to his namesake, White Tiger, Kousetsu was quite skilled in his ability to camouflage his reiatsu from unwanted eyes. Kousetsu regularly made use of his Reiryoku as a method to transmit his feelings and intentions, whether that be anger or killing intent. With that being said, its most common use was to overwhelm and gain obedience from his subordinates or install terror into his friends and foes alike. His Reiatsu was regularly described to be White, with a faint hint of Blue. Expert Swordsman: Immense Strength: Despite his relatively small and thin stature, Kousetsu deceptively possessed a tremendous amount of strength. He was able to destroy a Building and a Gate with just his fists, and cause a giant fissure to occur with a simple stomp. Kousetsu was also able to carry an unconscious Masaki Satō, Nerine Amamine, and Kei Yume to safety with apparent ease for an extended period of time. : : was quite proficient in Shunpo, able to match the speed of his peers, all of whom were Captain-class . He was able to perceive and dodge a vast majority of attacks, sustaining only a small amount of damage. In close range, Kousetsu speed paralleled that of the 2nd Division Captain of the time. Kidō Practitioner: As a former student of , it was inferred that Kousetsu possessed a working amount of knowledge on Kidō. Kousetsu was able to identify a number of Kidō spells in a fight, acting accordingly to dodge the spell. He made no effort to use Kidō in battle, despite the obvious advantages it provided in a combat situation. Enhanced Durability: Zanpakuto Howaido Tora (ホワイドとら, literally meaning White Tiger) was the name of 's Zanpakuto of an unknown type but bore several similarities to several niches such as a combination of physical and kido attributes. In its sealed state, the Zanpakutō had an unusual appearance. Unlike the traditional katana every Shinigami wielded, Kousetsu had a variation of the longsword, easily comparable to a rapier. The handle was colored white accented with black streaks while the guarded had an elongated cross-like design with an embossed ruby embedded in the center. A design of its namesake was etched into guard, bearing a ferocious tiger ready to pounce. The sheath was snow white and cold to the touch. Howaido Tora was often described by Kousetsu as a "lazy" and "bored" individual who at times could be fun and terrifying, a stark similarity to him and his spirit. As times, Kousetsu has gotten around to calling his spirit White Tiger and eventually came to represent both of them. His preferred method of carrying was materialization much like several others or on his hip. Shikai: The release command of Howaido Tora was Prowl (うろつく, Urotsuku). In order to release the Zanpakuto, Kousetsu slams his longsword into the ground and claps his palms together on the handle while he utters the release word. A small burst of energy will reverberate from the sword and change form, slightly growing larger and sharper as if to compensate for the new outpouring of energy. Shikai Special Ability: Unlike other Zanpakuto releases who usually brought over new access to abilities, Howaido Tora was one of the few that actually changed the physical appearance of its wielder. Much to Kousetsu discontent and hatred, he gained snow white cat ears, elongated canines, and a tail. In his Shikai, Kousetsu gained the attributes of a White Tiger without the need to change to significantly change his appearance and was primarily used for Melee Combat. *'Attacking White Tiger Spirit': Kousetsu was able to project an ethereal giant White Tiger face behind him using his reiatsu as a complementary basis. Kousetsu commonly used it as a means to instill fear into those who unfortunately came face to face with the Captain. He also used it as a method of attack, directing it in a bolt-like manner. *'Summon the White Tiger': Kousetsu was able to condense his spiritual energy to create a seemingly endless number of ethereal White Tigers in battle. Each of the White Tigers were mentally controlled by Kousetsu but they could also act independently in their fight against a chosen enemy. Each of the White Tigers gave Kousetsu an additional line of sight, thus significantly enhancing his vision in the battlefield. Due to the White Tiger's ethereal state, they were unable to be destroyed by normal means, requiring Kousetsu to fall unconscious for it to no longer be active. Bankai: Soudai Howaido Tora (そうだいホワイドとら, Magnificent White Tiger): Upon the utterance of Bankai, Kousetsu would be enveloped in a cocoon of white energy. After a moment, the cocoon would shatter, revealing a different Kousetsu. No longer did Kousetsu appear as a , as his entire physiology had been drastically altered to take on the characteristics and appearance of a heavily muscular white Weretiger. The Captain possessed a more feral appearance, abandoning the regal appearance a Captain normally had. His Upper Body was left bare, his only apparel being that of blue/gold vambraces and a flowing gold scarf adorned with turquoise jewels. His Bottom Half was much more clothed, appearing to be gray pants adorned with a white fur accessory and bandages. Howaido Tora no longer took on the appearance of a sword, instead it opted to appear as a large decorative blue and yellow War Hammer. Bankai Special Ability: Much like his Shikai, it was primarily used for Melee Combat but it also provided Kousetsu several special abilities. Soudai Howaido Tora gave White Tiger Kousetsu the appearance and characteristics normally associated with a WereBeast as well as a limited ability to generate and control Lightning & Thunder. The only problem was Kousetsu primarily relied on pure animalistic instinct rather than logical though and reason. Despite this, Kousetsu's natural intelligence and wariness regularly helped him overcome his shortcoming. *'Wild Spiritual Power': Due to Kousetsu's unconventional transformation into a white Weretiger, it caused a ripple effect to occur with his Spiritual Power. It now appeared to be more feral and uncontrollable and with just a mere exertion of his Spiritual Power, it caused those not accustomed to his Bankai to freeze in place and cower in absolute terror. *'Enhanced Natural Abilities': As a Weretiger, Kousetsu gained a significant increase to his natural abilities. This included numerous enhancements to his strength, speed, durability, reflexes, and sensory awareness. *'White Camouflage': Unlike the Tigers found in the , who required dappled shadows and the long grass of their environment to effectively hide and hunt, Kousetsu was able to utilize a much more practical version. Using his reiatsu as the source, the Captain can make his coloration blend with the coloration of any background to avoid optical perception. However, those with a greater sense of awareness were able to pinpoint the camouflaged Kousetsu. *'Electrical White Slash': *'Lightning Ripple': *'Thunder Cackle': Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes Gallery File:Tiger5.jpg References Literature References *''An Unwanted Truth'' (First Appearance)